The Change
by hopeless romantic sapphire
Summary: Ken's bestfriend is having a fit on having no one to love and love her in return. Now, Ken devises a plan to make her feel loved. See how it turns out...


The Change

By hrsapphire

            "I hate my life!" Keira screamed, entering her room and flopping down on her bed. She reached for a pillow and buried her face under it. "I really hate my life!" she mumbled under the pillow. "Oh c'mon Angel. It's not like no one's going to like you going to end the world," Ken said leaning on Keira's study table. She sat up and glared at her best friend. "O-K. I think I better go before I get creamed," he said slowly exiting the room. "No. Don't go. I'm sorry. It's just that nobody loves me," Keira said lying back down. "I'm sick and tired of it," she continued. "Not true. I love you... as a friend," Ken said attempting at a whisper the last three words. "See," Keira snapped standing up. "When someone loves me, it's either family or friend. But no love meant for relationship," she ended. Keira sat on the windowsill crossing her arms across her chest. "Look," she started again. "I want to be alone for a moment. Please..." Keira trailed off. "Sure. I'll be at my place if you need me," Ken offered closing the door behind him. "Thanks," Keira managed before Ken completely closed the door.

            The next day in school, Keira noticed something not right. Every guy on campus was greeting her with a smile or a wink. 'What the hell is going on here?' she thought. "Hey gorgeous," a deep male voice greeted. She turned around and found herself face-to-face with the campus heartthrob, Youji. [1] Keira looked around to see whom he was talking to, only to find out that it was her. "Umm... are you..." she couldn't finish the question. "Yes I'm talking to you," he answered as if she finished the question. Keira flashed the dorkiest smile. "Can you be my date for the Spring Dance?" he asked. Keira's eyes widened. "Are you kidding? I mean, sure. Yeah. Of course I would," she answered. Youji smiled then kissed her on the lips. "So see you Saturday night," he said giving her a wink as he moved on. Keira stood there, staring at his retreating back. She sighed. 'WOW! This is the happiest day of my life!' she thought. "Hey Keira!" someone hollered. Ken ran towards his best bud. "Hey! Yoo-hoo Keira! Earth-to-Keira!" Ken snapped two fingers in front of her face. "Youji just kissed me! Me! Of all the girls here, he kissed me!" she grasped Ken's arms. "Yeah I saw that. I was so grossed out," he stuck out his tongue. Keira snapped out of dreamland only to glare at Ken. "Not funny," she said. "Guess what?" Keira asked Ken as they walked into the halls of their school. "What?" he asked back to her. "Youji's asked me to the Spring Dance!" she almost screamed. "You have got to help me find the perfect dress for it," Keira said facing her best friend. Ken's eyes widened. "No way am I going to go with you shopping for clothes," he said moving away from Keira. "Oh c'mon! Please I really need you there since you're a guy. You can tell me if the dress I'm going to pick makes me look fine," Keira convinced Ken. He was hesitant at first but he agreed... only because he was going to get paid.

            Thursday afternoon, after class, Keira and Ken set out to find the perfect dress for her. They went to David's Wedding Dresses but none of it was the perfect dress for her. Next, they went to Trixie's Styles, yet again, none was her type. The perfect dress for her was a blue dress, dark or light, just to bring out the color of her eyes... blue. They went to Haley's Dresses. Keira tried on every blue dress on the rack, yet none of it fit her 'perfect dress' standard. The saleslady presented to her a navy blue tube dress with matching white gloves. She tried it on and almost screamed her head off. "This is it Ken! This is the dress I want!" Keira screamed coming out of the dressing room. Ken sat on the couch in front of the dressing room. He was tired of walking from shop to shop. Keira turned around to let Ken take a good look at her dress. "Nice. But a tube dress? You sure it's your style?" he asked. "Of course. It's perfect. Just like me and Youji would be," she said admiring herself on the full-length mirror of the store. Ken just smiled. 'Sure,' he thought. 'You'll be perfect for each other,' he thought laughing to himself. "I'm happy you're happy," he commented.

            The day of the Spring Dance came. Keira wore her hair in a bun. She wore the dress she bought from Haley's Dresses. Her mother lent her a fur coat in case she gets cold. She also wore the earrings her great grandmother gave to her mother. She looked absolutely stunning. She waited for the clock to strike 6:00, waiting for Youji. She waited for almost half an hour. The clock read 6:25. Keira was getting worried. She was still in her room when the doorbell rang. Her father opened it. "Ken, what are you doing here?" her father asked. "Umm... Youji called me up and told me he couldn't pick Angel up but instead, he'll meet up with her at the Dance," he answered. "Is that so? Well, come on in. I'll just get her," her father offered. "Thank you," Ken politely said. Mr. Warner ascended the stairs and went to Keira's room. "Honey, Ken's here to pick you up," he said. "What? But he's not my date," she said angrily. "Ken said Youji called him up to say that he can't pick you up and he'll just meet you there," her father explained. "Oh," Was the only thing that came out of her mouth. 'What a jerk. Who does he think he is? A superstar? Not to be seen driving around picking up his date?' she thought. "OK, I'll be right down," she said. Before closing the door, her father said, "Oh honey, you look beautiful," she smiled. "Thank you daddy."

Ken waited patiently for Keira to come down. "So, Ken how have you been? Still playing soccer?" Mr. Warner asked. "Yes sir," Ken answered. Then silence. "I'm not used to this silence from you two," a female voice said. The two men turned to see a beautiful lady descending from the stairs. Ken was awe struck. He had never seen Keira this beautiful before. I mean, he has seen her wear that dress when she took him shopping but how did she do this whole change? "So, are we going?" Keira asked smiling at her best friend and snapping him out of whatever land he is. "Sure," he said going before her and opening the door to his two-door top down, black BMW. "Thank you," she said. "You're welcome," he replied.

            They arrived at the Spring Dance. Keira was looking for Youji but he wasn't in sight. "I'll help you find him. Don't worry," Ken said parking his car near the entrance. "Thanks," Keira said managing a small smile. Ken went down his car then went over to Keira's side to give her an impression that he was a gentleman... and he was. Ken wrapped Keira's arm around his. Keira just smiled. "You're not this sweet before," she commented. "Well, tonight is a special night," he said. "Oh. But where's your date?" she asked tightening her grip on his arm. "I don't have a date," he proudly answered. Keira stared at him. "What? With your good looks? You don't have a date?" Keira asked in disbelief. "If ever he becomes more of a jerk than he is right now, I'd come to the rescue," Ken said turning to meet Keira's blue eyes. She just smiled and leaned her head against Ken's shoulder. They entered the gym and Keira instantly looked around for Youji. Ken, upon seeing Youji, pretended he didn't see him and excused himself to go to the men's room. He approached Youji who was hitting on a cheerleader. "Youji! You were supposed to meet us at the entrance," Ken said angrily. "Yeah. I forgot but you're here now so no problem," Youji said going back to hitting on the cheerleader. [2] Ken was pissed. He dragged Youji near the entrance just to talk to him alone. "Look, Youji, I didn't pay you to flirt around with other girls. I paid you to take Angel out," Ken said pinning him to the wall. [3] "Bad choice of words bro," Youji said pointing over Ken's shoulder. He turned around and came face-to-face with Keira. "You did what?" she asked disappointed. Keira turned around and headed out the door. "Keira, let me explain!" Ken said running after her. Once out, Youji continued his flirting.

            Outside, Ken was running after Keira. He caught up with her. "Keira, please let me explain," he said stopping in front of Keira, out of breath. "OK, explain," she demanded. "Let me catch my breath," he said. Keira waited impatiently at his explanation. When Ken caught his breath, he started. "I only did that because I..." Youji cut off Ken. "It's not his fault. I was the one with the fault. I only accepted the money to take you out because I really liked you," he explained. "But why did you have to pay him?" Keira asked starting to get confused. "Actually, I asked for the money. I was broke from taking Alicia out for the passed semester so I asked for it," Youji explained further. Ken stared at him taken aback. 'Is this really Youji? I know he wouldn't save anybody's life even if his life depended on it. Well, maybe not for a guy...' Ken thought as he snapped back to the real world. Keira smiled. "I understand," she said hugging Youji. Ken stared at them. Keira looked at her best friend. She also hugged him. Youji mouthed, 'You owe me,' as Keira hugged Ken. "Thank you, Ken," Keira whispered to Ken's ear. She moved away from Ken to accommodate Youji's arms around her shoulders. "You're welcome," Ken whispered to himself. 'Have fun,' he thought. He stood alone on the vacant parking lot, his hands in his pocket.

            Days passed, Ken and Keira see each other only because Youji and Ken work in one place... the flower shop. [4] Its either Youji wasn't going to show up for work or Keira's going to come over to the flower shop and Youji and her would go out for a date. Another date was to occur and when Youji and Keira were about to go, Manx arrived with a folder in her hands. [5] Youji sighed. "Wait here. I need to do something," he said facing Keira. "Sure," she complied. The Weiss Kreuz went to their usual room for an assignment. Manx explained the person they were supposed to assassinate. She also put Persia's tape into the player. When Persia finished his explanation of the perpetrator, the mission began. "So are you in?" Manx asked. "I can't," Youji said leaning back on the couch. "Yeah because he's got a date to attend to," Ken said as if to complain. "I'm in," he continued standing up and entering the room wherein the weapons were placed. [6] The guys looked at each other. "Why's he so moody?" Omi asked. They all raised their shoulders as if to say, 'I have no idea.' [7]

[1] I know Youji's not the cutest or hottest guy on Weiss Kreuz but I got to get someone who knows more about pick up lines.

[2] To all the Youji lovers, I'm sorry to make him so jerky. I don't intend to but I need to continue this story.

[3] I know Ken's not the type to pay people to do stuff but I gotta have a story, right?

[4] Yes, they're still an assassination team.

[5] See, I told you they're still an assassination team.

[6] Is there really a room for the weapons?

[7] Sorry to cut it short but I want this by chapters. Sorry. Wait for what will happen. Maybe Ken would tell them why he's so moody.


End file.
